Understanding Emily 101
by essentialcatalyst
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Emily changes maids so often? Well here's your answer, R/R


Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, I don't want to own anything.  
  
Emily Gilmore stood with her arms crossed, tapping her left foot impatiently, with a tired look etched upon her face. Looking down at her gold trimmed Rollex, she sighed loudly before exclaiming, "Martha, hurry for Gods sake! We're going to be late, again!" Shaking her head with disappointment because of the way her child was acting she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.  
  
She paused just outside and listened to Martha talking to Lorelai, "Miss you must get dressed, going to the club for tea is very important to Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai's soft voice followed, "It's all that's important to her."  
  
"Oh Miss, you'll learn as you grow older the way things work for people like yourself and your parents," Emily could hear the sadness in the woman's voice.  
  
"People like me?" Lorelai's voice asked.  
  
A sigh was heard, "You're of a higher class then most, Miss. Now come on and get dressed."  
  
"But you and I are the same!" Emily peeked in the room in time to see Lorelai throw her arms around Martha and hug her tightly, "I will never be like them, I swear!"  
  
Martha smiled softly, a look of understanding and knowing on her face, "Come on Miss and get dressed."   
  
Emily turned and marched down the hallway and stairs to wait at the front door for her daughter.   
  
~*~Later at tea~*~  
  
Emily watched as Lorelai, once again, slouches lower in her chair, feet kicking at some imaginary danger. Emily slapped the child's hand to get her attention. Lorelai blinked quickly and pulled away, blue eyes watering she said, "I want to go home!"  
  
Sending the child a stern glare Emily said, "Don't be rude Lorelai!" She then turned back to her friends and continued chatting.  
  
An hour later Emily felt something tug at her hand, a voice whined, "Can we go now?"  
  
Emily sent glances of apology to her friends before answering, "No, now sit down and be quiet like a good little girl!"  
  
"I don't want to!" Lorelai stated a bit louder.  
  
"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore sit down!" Emily hissed.  
  
"No! You can't make me. I hate you, I hate this place and I hate these people!" Lorelai's face was now bright red and tears were streaming down her face, as she screamed, "I want my other mommy!"  
  
Gasps could be heard through out the banquet room. Emily's eyes were wide with shock, her face blank and mouth hanging slightly ajar. Blinking a few times she quickly shut her mouth and grabbed Lorelai by the upper arm, circling it with her hand so she had a death grip on the child. She stood and began to briskly walk toward the door, in turn, jerking Lorelai off her chair and practically dragging her along. Unfortunately Lorelai's feet couldn't carry her at a fast enough pace, so she was yanked up into Emily's firm grip by just her right arm. Sniffing, she buried her face in Emily's shoulder.  
  
Emily kept her head held high with her eyes on the door as they made their hasty exit, but she could still hear the hushed whispered of disbelief that rang out among the crowd. The only thing that stopped her from bolting out the door was the voice inside her head echoing the thought that everything was going to be all right.  
  
The ride home was dangerously silent. As soon as they arrive home Lorelai jumped out of the car and ran into the house as though she were being chased by a pack of fire breathing dragons. Emily's face was set in a cold hard stare as she watched, her eyes were as dark as a moon less night, her lips pursed tightly together and her jaw set. She stepped stepped slowly out of the car and stalked into her house.  
  
The first person she saw added fuel to an already blazing fire. "You!" Emily hissed, "You good for nothing, third world, inbred, savage! How dare you pollute MY daughter's mind with your back words, hair brianed beliefs! I ought to how you deported for what you're done! And you can count on never finding a new job around here!"  
  
Martha's face was ghostly pale, "Wh-what do you mean Mrs. Gilmore?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean!" She paused and shakingly took a quick breath before screeching, "Get out of my house," her voice now in a dangerously serious tone, "never come back."  
  
Later that evening Martha's things had been packed and a cab was waiting in the Gilmore driveway to take her away from the place she had called home for five years. Lorelai hung on her as she tried to leave, "Miss, you must let go. I have a new place to be and some one else to take care of."   
  
Tears streamed down Lorelai's face for the second time that day, "No, you can't go!"  
  
"I must, Miss." Martha gently wiped away the child's tears. "Everything will be allright young one."  
  
Sniffing Lorelia let go, as Martha walked out the door she called out, "I won't be like them! I swear I won't!" The front door closed shut on the first five years of the girl's life, glaring at her mother, she sprinted up to her room and slammed the door shut.   
  
Even now Emily knew that Lorelai was walking the tight rope of life, there would be no center ground for this child. On one side of the tight rope was the high society life which she and Richard offered, and on the other, was a world of discovery and mustery. In the pit of her stomache Emily felt a sickening feeling that Lorelai would choose the latter. This fear was why Emily changed maids so often, she was utterly terrified that Lorelai would get a taste of a new culture and life and would never return to the place she belonged.  
  
A/N: Reviews are really appreciated, I love hearing any feedback people are willing to give! Please, please review, I will love you forever and ever and ever and... 


End file.
